bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Worldwide
thumb|300px|rightWorldwide is the name of a song performed by Big Time Rush and is the fifth track on their debut album, BTR. A music video was released right after the premier of [[Big Time Break-Up]] Lyrics James: (Oooh, oh) Wait a minute Before you tell me anything, how was your day? 'Cause I been missing Kendall: You by my side, yeah James: Did I awake You out of your dreams? I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep Kendall: You calm me down, there's something 'bout the sound of your voice. Carlos: I-I-I-I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem. No, soon we'll be together. James: '''We'll pick up right where we left off. Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do '''Carlos: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night James: And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby it won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on Carlos: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) Logan: Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Carlos: Girl, I'll be thinking about you Logan: Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Carlos: Girl, I'll be thinking about you Logan: And yes, I may Meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry Kendall :''' No, 'cause you have my heart '''Logan: It ain't easy To keep from moving city to city, just get up and go Kendall: But the show must go on, so I need you to be strong Carlos: I-I-I-I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem (James: No, never) (Kendall: No) Soon we'll be together. Logan: We'll pick up right where we left off. James: Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do Carlos: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night James: And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby it won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on Carlos: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) Logan: Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Carlos: Girl, I'll be thinking about you (James: Worldwide, yeah-yah! Logan: Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Carlos Girl, I'll be thinking about you Carlos: Ho, wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only Girl on my mind James: ''' (Baby) Kendall: No, there ain't no one better worldwide So always remember worldwide '''James: Always remember, Girl, you're mine Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do Carlos: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night James: And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby it won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on Carlos: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) Logan: Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Carlos: Girl, I'll be thinking about you Logan: Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide Carlos: Girl, I'll be thinking about you Logan: Yes, I may Meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry 'Cause you have my heart On the Show The song appeared in the episode, Big Time Break-Up, where it was sung to represent Jo leaving to go to New Zealand and having to break-up with Kendall. It was sung at the airport, while the guys wore white suits. Music Video And official music video was released, though it didn't feature the full song, and left out some lines such as "Did I awake you out of your dreams? I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep". The music video was the same exact scene from what appeared in Big Time Break-Up Gallery Click here. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Lyrics Category:Season 2 Category:Videos Category:1st Album Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Lyrics Category:Season 2 Category:Videos Category:1st Album Songs